1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to construction materials and, more specifically, to a construction board with a pre-applied water-resistant coating.
2. Background
Water-resistant describes objects relatively unaffected by water or resisting the ingress of water under specified conditions. “Water-resistant” often refers to penetration of liquid water. In construction, a building or structure is made water-resistant with the use of membranes and coatings to protect contents underneath or within as well as protecting structural integrity. Water-resistance is not limited to roofing. Moreover, roofing does not necessarily mean that it is water-resistant.
In commercial, residential, and industrial constructions and buildings, the conventional system of water-resistance involves “membranes.” This relies on the application of one or more layers of membrane (available in various materials: e.g., bitumen, silicate, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM), etc.) that act as a barrier between the water and the applicable spaces, preventing the passage of water. However, the membrane system relies on exacting application, presenting many difficulties such as problems with application and adherence to the substrate can lead to leakage.
In general, application of a conventional membrane system is a step by step processes; both in terms of manufacturing and application in the field, e.g., on a roof. One or more layers of membrane systems are separately manufactured and separately and successively applied to a surface. The application generally requires application in accordance with instructions and specification provided by a manufacturer, qualified and/or experienced installers, and favorable weather conditions for work at the installation site. Further, once completed, installation of an overboard (such as wood decks, pavers, titles, etc.) is required to protect the membrane from punctures and allow foot traffic.
Application of membrane systems requires favorable atmospheric conditions with respect to precipitation and temperature. For this reason, it may be difficult to apply membrane systems in different regions of the world. For example, most primers cannot be applied in conditions below 32° F. or higher than 90° F. and most liquid resins cannot be applied in conditions below 40° F. or higher than 90° F. In some regions, this can reduce the roofing or waterproofing season to roughly 7 months out of the year. Temperatures, precipitation, moisture, and humidity are all factors for work out in the field. The weather conditions affect the curing times as well.
Further, application of separately and successively applied layers generally involves 5 or 6 steps with approximate curing times varying any time from 30 minutes to 8 or more hours for each step depending on instructions and specifications provided by the manufacture and weather conditions. Weather conditions can be variable throughout the application and curing process that may cover a time in a range of about 3 hours to 88 or more hours for the entire application and curing processes.
With respect to different regions, in the United States weather conditions vary state by state and coast to coast such that exterior work or roofing seasons may be shortened specifically because of the weather conditions. In Germany, the climate is varied with respect to the temperature throughout the country; however, extreme temperature lows and highs are rare. Specifically, in Germany winter temperatures vary from west to east, with around freezing temperatures in the west and well below freezing in the east. Further, in Germany, summer temperatures range between 20° C. and 30° C., with more rainfall during the summer months. Frequent changes of weather can make weather forecasting difficult. In the United Kingdom, the spectrum of weather conditions includes frequent and regular rainy seasons.
With respect to installers, qualified and/or experienced installers are harder to find due to various factors including increasing costs of labor and insurance costs, projects being extended or delayed. The experience of the installers can also affect the likelihood of accidents and defects that may increase manufacturer warranty claims.